User talk:Emmatigerlily
Please leave me an owl and I'll try to get back to you really soon :) And I know you've heard this many times, but please remember to start a new section and sign using your signature, thanks! RP? Hai, do you want to rp, my character is Samantha, Max ran into her a few times. Could be interesting. Kimi & Patricia I just posted in Talk:Hufflepuff Common Room. Patricia has news :D Echostar 03:26, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Skye and Nobis Hello! I hope you're having a great day so far. :) I remember mentioning letting Skye into Nobis and seeing if she gets cut or whatever at the end of the year. I believe you said yes, so I added her to the template, but if the answer is actually no, just owl me and I'll remove her. :D Thanks. Owl for Kimi Quidditch Question Hey Emma....so they're continuing the quidditch league here, and I didn't know if you wanted to continue with Althea and Elilah, or let someone else replace them. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:32, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :Then I probably won't continue with Althea either. They're supposed to be a pair, and that'll leave some open spots for others. It was fun while it lasted! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:41, August 3, 2015 (UTC) You absolutely didn't. Althea was always planned as a temporary expansion character, and I wasn't planning on keeping both her and Emily, but wanted to get your opinion before I chose which to keep. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:48, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :Also...do you want to RP? :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:48, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Either Kimi or Carmen with Melinda might be interesting for different reasons, or if you wanted to RP your new character Skye, that would be fun too. Missed You! Hey! I missed you in chat today-- hope everything's alright. :) I had some ideas I wanted to run by you. ;) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:39, August 4, 2015 (UTC) GMing So we have you down for GMing three games during the league: Harpies VS Wasps (round 3), Puddlemere VS Harpies (round 4) & Wasps VS Tutshill (round 5). Is that okay with you? 23:34, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, we'll do that :P I'll pm you next time we're on chat together? 11:55, August 5, 2015 (UTC) RP? If you're free I'd love to RP. Possibly Kimi or Carmen with my new student Emily Smith who's a seventh year? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:36, August 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: Continue Yeah, I think it's time to archive it :) } 13:17, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Hi Emma! Ahh I missed you too! I literally grinned ear to ear when I saw that you owled me :D I think this time around I'll definitely be more active (though I have no idea what will happen to my schedule at the beginning of the school year >.<) and I'd love to RP Carmen and Ivy! Name a place and I'll post ^.^ 14:38, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Template Permission Hi! I was wondering if I could have permission to use your character page Template? Well... Sophia McLaren- ~ Slytherin Quidditch Chaser, Ex-Captain & Beater, The Fearless Mercenary, The Gentleman Ace, The Little Swede, The Second Guesser, The Intelligent Explorer, The Little Navigator, The Stylish Snapdragon, The Heated Dreamcatcher, The Resident Musician, The Ace of Spades and Hearts No Problem I saw that you weren't sure what to do with them...so I went ahead and did the coding. It wasn't too bad, and since I don't have anyone to RP with right now, I figured why not. (shrug) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:25, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :Sure...would you like to RP your new character Skye, or Kimi and Elle...or Elle and Carmen, or something else completely? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:28, August 10, 2015 (UTC) I figure we'll end the Melinda/Skye RP there, unless you specifically wanted to continue? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:58, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :Absolutely, it was great! Let me know when you want to do it again. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:01, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Question I was just wondering, where did you go to do the word art for your char pages? Merisa 18:03, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Merisa 18:12, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Play You're not ruining anything Emma...we're all looking forward to the play, but there's still plunty of time to RP everything out and make it great! So...why don't you tell ME where you'd like to run everything, and I'll make it happen. If you'd like to use the empty classroom, I'll move Emily. Another suggestion would be the Great Hall since there's plunty of room when pepole aren't eating. I think the Room of Requirement probably wouldn't work...but I can make either of the other two places work fine, just let me know which you'd like. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:18, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :Emma...you're NOT pathetic, usless, annoying, or any of those other rediculious things you put in that owl. Just because you're in charge of something, doesn't mean you have to do everything...or that you won't need help. I think you've done an excellent job planning this thing out, and getting all the try-outs and everything planned. I'll clear out the Empty Classroom and find somewhere else for Emily...and your next step is getting it set up for your needs...changing the picture/description to what you want it to be, and setting up RP headings for the various groups to RP in. Then post a note in the community corner that those involved in the play should be RPing there and working on what they're supposed to be working on. I'm more than happy to help OOC with the logistics, advice, etc...as long as you're leading the effort, I'm glad to stand behind you and give you any support you need. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:33, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Anytime...we're all in this place together, and I love helping others out. Have a great evening Emma, and let me know how I can help! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:45, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :Anytime! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:45, August 13, 2015 (UTC) RP? Hi! I was wondering if you'd like to rp Skye with my Mathia sometime? Merisa 17:31, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Alright! I'll post at the Black Lake. Merisa 17:54, August 12, 2015 (UTC) The RP that never happened You caught me at a strange time. I've been sick this week. Too sick to do anything more than drink water and sleep. It's been immensely peaceful. I think some of the congestion cloud has cleared for me, I can throw out some names. and locations. If you can let me know which you like. We could probably make an RP happen out of some of it, or something else. :Skye and Griffin in the Poltergeist Passage :Carmen or Kimi and Mark in the Forgotten Cavern :Daniel or Twyla or Demi and Zara in the Dungeon Hall Any location, anywhere is fine I only picked the ones listed above because they were empty when I choose them. once a faeriegrrl now a Faery Queen 06:18, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Note In case you didn't notice: Gryffindor Dormitories. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:41, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Progress It's only a been a few days. It's still okay for me to post. Also what a perfectly awkward RP choice. I'm so glad you picked them, and so nervous too. I'm not 100% better yet, but I'm awake more than asleep recuperating is boring when you have nothing to take your mind off coughing, and sweating... and that was too much information. Thanks again for the well wishing. Even the hug for the sick person. Didn't anyone ever tell you not to hug sick people? I don't mind though. It was comforting. once a faeriegrrl now a Faery Queen 15:51, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Owl for Demi Thanks! Thanks for the rp! It was fun! Merisa 17:29, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Don't mention it. We should rp again soon. Merisa 17:37, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Let the awkwardness continue! Posted back on Mark and Carmen! I know it will be fun, in a strange sort of way. I never think it won't be. RPing is always exciting for me. It does make me nervous too, since we're being honest. I get nervous shaky hands every single time, sometimes I even get butterflies. I think I sort of like the feeling. :Thanks again for the sickness hugs. You're crazy sweet! I hope I don't infect you through the computer. I'm pretty sure that's impossible, but I'm still hoping I can't. *HUGS!* once a faeriegrrl now a Faery Queen 17:19, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Daniel? Hi Emma! *all of the hugs* I was wondering if you'd like to RP Miriam and Daniel sometime? I was also thinking that they could have a bit of a rivarly surrounding grades, just to generate some conflict in their year, if you'd think that's something Daniel might do and you'd be interested in. 23:14, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Edit: I saw I entered in the template wrong, so I had to fix it. Thanks for the RP! :D Opinions... She wants dance like Uma Thurman; Bury me till I confess; She wants to dance like Uma Thurman; And I can't get you out of my head Well then. Let us make Skye/Cecilia be a thing then, shall we? Although, where? And danke. My new sig is actually part of one of my favorite songs, I think you can guess the title. She wants dance like Uma Thurman; Bury me till I confess; She wants to dance like Uma Thurman; And I can't get you out of my head That works. Who first? She wants dance like Uma Thurman; Bury me till I confess; She wants to dance like Uma Thurman; And I can't get you out of my head Question Is an open spot for a Nymph at all? Is there any possibility that I could make a dark nymph? Just curious because I'm sort of interested in making a nymph character, but I'm not sure if any are open. Thanks for helping fuel my curiousity! 07:35, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Okay! Thanks, Em for your help! Oh, can I call you Em? 17:52, August 20, 2015 (UTC)}} *Whispers* Sammy and the Novembers So I was updating sammy's relationships, and thought you'd be interested to see his views on the twins :3 RP? Hiya! I was wondering if we could do a Twyla and Mathia rp? MerisaMist (talk) 18:20, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Erm.... Maybe at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour? Or Hogsmeade Grounds? Merisa 13:33, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Re:Demi ...*dies*... <3 19:36, August 24, 2015 (UTC) RE No problem...I just thought it was an interesting character idea. As for the meeting, sure, but I'm on vacation this week and won't be around much. Maybe the week after? I also know that link's broken, and just haven't gotten around to fixing it yet. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:45, August 28, 2015 (UTC) GMing So we have you down to GM this match, which we're going to start (hopefully) tonight and end on Tuesday. Since you're at your dad's, we're gonna get Kayle to start it off and GM tomorrow, but you can take over on Sunday if that's okay? Love you! 18:32, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Carissa I'm really, really sorry, but I decided to get rid of Carissa. I suppose she decided to become a Squib and is going to Muggle school now. I'm just really not connected to her at all and I can't come up with any storylines for her. Again, I'm really, really sorry. :I'm glad you understand. And, also, sorry for the short roleplay, but there's no way Jesse would have stuck around for very long. We can roleplay again, if you'd like. :) : Anyways... Since chat's being annoying, what I said in my PM was that I've got a new sandbox wiki. I wasn't sure if you knew :) 17:15, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Chatzy http://us21.chatzy.com/66025173521017 Come all DARPians! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:17, August 31, 2015 (UTC) :And of course I do something dumb, and now that chatzy won't open for me. Did it work for you? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:20, August 31, 2015 (UTC) ::There's always Twyla and Jesse, but we roleplayed them not too long ago, so I doubt you want to roleplay them again. There's always Eloise or Henry with either Carmen or Kimi. :: Because no PM Did you wanna RP? *Faith/Raven? *Thomas/Carmen? *Thomas/Kimi? *Aydan/Twyla? 17:58, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Categorizing Mental Illness Hey! So I categorized Twyla, Carmen, Demi, and Kimi with Category:Has Mental Illness - I hope I didn't overstep any boundries with doing that? 22:58, September 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: The Demi Situation Hi! To be honest, I think RPing her at Rhian's flat might be the best, less problematic option :) I'll archive, and you post first? 14:52, September 5, 2015 (UTC) In certain terms Hi back. :D I'm okay, much better than before in the physical sense. Not so much in terms of my personal possessions, i.e., having my own general-purpose device aka computer. Thanks again for the hugs, you're much too sweet. I'm so sorry for dragging out that RP, I'll post immediately. I probably should have warned you beforehand. This start-and-stop sort of thing happens all the time with me. It's messy, and I'm sorry for that. once a faeriegrrl now a Faery Queen 20:54, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Quidditchhhhh okay so you have harpies vs puddlemere and I was thinking maybe end these matches on thursday, ideally, but friday at the latest? love you! 15:52, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Carmas, again Thank you for being understanding, and for being so concerned. It really is very kind of you to even bother to check on me. I know we have an RP, but somehow I feel like you would do it either way. You're just that thoughtful of a person. *HUGS because it's probably going to be a thing.* Ok. I'm done rambling. I had no idea Carmas was back on. That's great! Mark will be so happy to know that. We can end the RP anytime you want. Thank you for putting up with me this long. once a faeriegrrl now a Faery Queen 06:49, September 8, 2015 (UTC) RP? Hey, I have a bit of time this morning if you'd like to RP. I don't have any specific RPs in mind, but I miss RPing with you. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:14, September 8, 2015 (UTC) RPs Sure, that sounds great! Also, at some point I think Emily and Kimi should meet since there's a chance they'll end up living together after school. So...why don't you post in Ash' Office with Kimi and I'll find somewhere for Emily and Kimi to bump into one another (if that's ok). Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:21, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Admin Message Hey Emma! I'm just going around to everyone on the admin team, checking in to see how things are going and asking some questions. I know I haven't been around a lot, and haven't gotten to talk to you in awhile, but from I've seen you're on top of the sortings and doing a great job as an admin. :) Is there anything you have concerns for at all? Anything you think we could fix? Also, I think we're going to be doing some promotions soon, and I'm trying to get a good estimate of numbers we need. Should we increase the number we have? If so, how many RB's and Admins should we have? Thanks, You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 22:19, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Too Many Things So, I was stalking your sandbox and since we won't be on chat at the same time for a while (not until Sunday, maybe Saturday (I can't remember if it was last Saturday or the Saturday before that that you could get on)), I figured I could talk to you through owl. #I'm getting rid of Ani. She's only here for the play and that's it. I'm sorry about that, but I've had another character in planning for their year for a few weeks now and I think her and Raven could really get along, so, if you want to give that a shot once she's created (which will be this IC summer), I would love that. Especially since I took the whole Ani plot line away from her. I swear this wasn't some kind of replacement since they're not all that similar, yet I suppose they are in some ways but that wasn't purposeful, but, yeah, I would love it if we roleplayed them once she, who if you can't tell is currently unnamed because I can't find a decent name, is sorted and everything. #I read that whole Kimi's crushes have fizzled out thing and I just wanted to point out that Noella is back because I decided I couldn't kill her off and just marked her inactive for most of the school year so I could plan stuff for her. When he originally roleplayed them, Noella's heart was with someone else, but that has now shattered, and I had been thinking about how I can see Noella liking Kimi romantically. So, once she gets over her Amnesia (which will be at the beginning of this IC summer, just about), maybe we could roleplay them again and have them get a tad closer. I mean, even if they end up not dating, I think she could be there for Kimi if she goes through all that stuff you have planned for her. These were just some thoughts I had, sorry if I overwhelmed you (I tend to do that, so sorry again), and you don't have to take them too seriously. Have a good day! :D omg i'm so sorry But I read the owl Delphi (nap) sent you, and your reply, and omg Kella i'll find a better ship name just gimme time xD Sorry for stalking and I probably sound like a weirdo, but oH MY GOD <3 *W* :*fully aware this might not happen so pls don't say they won't happen bc so many dead ships my nearly fourteen year old heart can't deal with* ::kay thas all I'm sorry for being so weird xD Nice That was really nice, and you're really nice so who's surprised by that turning out nice? I would love to do another RP between Carmen and Mark again sometime. With Carmas being Carmas again it should be interesting process how Mark feels about the Carmen he 'knows' (since he still doesn't really know her) vs the idea he had of Carmen 'the brother-stealer'. It's refreshing to hear the truth! That if I you didn't enjoy talking with me, you wouldn't. Thank you for the RP. *HUGS* once a faeriegrrl now a Faery Queen 14:45, September 10, 2015 (UTC) We could start right away, if you'd like. Greenhouses and Gardens? Mark is outdoorsy this would be a good place to find him. Or we could wait. I'm fairly patient. I think I can do that. :D once a faeriegrrl now a Faery Queen 14:57, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: I'm grounded... I can only get on during weekends or holidays. At least until my parents forget about the punishment, or revoke it... the way I've been getting on is bc ipad and school computers... so technically yes, we can rp, but my posts will be slow... js. :P Roleplays And Things I have quite a bit of time to decide on a reason as to why she's leaving, or even if she's for sure leaving because I'm terrible at going through with things (examples: Noella, Eloise, Carissa, Oliviah... :/). I'll let you know as soon as I have my eyes set down on a final reason. :) I didn't take it in a nasty or rude way, by the way, I mean, I completely get it. :) They can always just be friends or maybe even enemies (although I doubt it, but people who have similar base personality traits tend to clash because of the different personality traits that branch from them and stuff like that, so you never know). I'm actually pretty excited to roleplay them again, even though it should be a week or two (I kind of forgot what week we're on at the moment :P) away. I'm not sure why because, like you said, we've only roleplayed them once, but I think they got along pretty okay and Noella literally only met four people in her year (or at all, really) who she was even remotely okay with talking to. I think out of all of them, she talked to Kimi third to least with only Kea behind her, but whatever. :P But, yeah, whether they end up dating or are just friends, we will just have to wait and see, I suppose? I don't think we ever discussed plotlines and things for them, but I do know that on Carissa's end she will probably go through some kind of dramatic personality change and might become a slightly stereotypical goth character, I suppose, but not really (almost like a Demi, but really different, if that makes sense) and she's bisexual, so there's him reacting to that drastic change thingy, but that won't be much, and then her coming out to him. Other than that, there's nothing that we really have for plotlines for them. I think something could happen to their mother? Something of that sort? :/ I would love to roleplay. :D Maybe Carissa/Daniel, Rosa/Skye, or Nelle and Twyla? :I don't know how well it will go, to be honest, but we need to develop Nobis stuff (well, no, we should, we don't have to), so why not? :/ Also, I not-so-formally apologize for all of the awkwardness that might come from Rosa's end. :P Empty Classroom? : ::I'm laughing so hard at myself right now. Sorry, I forgot that the Empty Classroom isn't really the Empty Classroom page. That's what happens when I don't check first. :P :: Re Letters are really hard, I get that. I've written a few, and it always feels like you can't say what they want to say, and it comes out all awkward. But anyways, here: The Twins So, I was thinking...And I was keeping in mind that their mother is the best way to go to affect both of them and maybe even have something happen between the two (because they need to actually show emotion to each other like I swear sometimes I want to hit both of them across the back of their heads). Anyyyways, she could get cancer. That could be something. And if we really wanted to mess with them, we could say their grandfather/grandmother had died of said cancer? Because that could raise concern. Especially if we go with grandmother because it would seem like it affected the females of the families and I know exactly how Carissa would react to that. I mean just cue the explosives and tears, basically. Then there's just her dying in general, which would mean they would have to go back to their father, but he's gone someplace, I think? So I don't know what would happen to them really. I don't know. I had another idea, but it slipped my mind after all of the rambling. The Twins 2 I figured it out! So, I talked to Kibeth about it last night, and we decided that maybe Carissa would have a thing for Jessie, but Jessie is straight, so that would already be interesting because crushes who fail are the best crushes on here, not to mention she would be watching her brother have a crush on her crush who has a crush back on him. That would suck. But, yeah, we decided that that would happen at some point? I think their father could be close to re-marrying, because that could be pretty interesting. I mean, they're already moving away (I think we would live pretty decently far away since he left them, at least in the history that I think they might still have. I don't know if you changed it.), they're basically getting two new parents now too. I get that they would technically only be getting one, but figuratively it would be two. I don't even know how Carissa would deal with that, to be honest. As for timelines, I think we could roleplay them and have things start now? I think we could do a pretty slow reveal though just so we can drag it out. Maybe they get an owl that she's not doing well and there seems to be something up, and then maybe another a day or so later saying she has cancer. Then we could roleplay them like they've just received both of those letters? I would say we should slide into it, but that's kind of impossible, I feel? I don't think you said anything about if their grandfather/mother died from the same cancer or if you didn't like that idea, but I kind of do just to mess with them. I think both of them would be able to remember that because we could say she died when they were younger like in the five year old range (I picked that number because I don't think they had anything going on at that age, so it fills in gaps if we wanted to put it in their histories because I suppose it matters now.) and therefore they would be old enough to have remembered (I mean, they're also both really intelligent, I feel, so.). So, that could raise some alarm and stuff. I don't think their mother should die until maybe the last OOC week of school or we could wait until the middle of the next IC school year, if you'd like. I don't know. I feel like it would be more interesting during the school year than during the summer, y'know, but I feel like it might be too early? I think I asked enough questions already, so I'm just going to stop it there. :P Owl for Kimi RPing I know you said you wanted more 3 person RPs, and I'd offer, but I don't think having Carmen in the middle of Melinda and Thomas yelling at one another would be as relaxing as you were hoping for. :D That being said, if you WOULD like to add more people to your RPs, I'm always willing...just drop me a line or let me know who'd you like to RP with and I'll make it happen. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:23, September 14, 2015 (UTC) The Twins 3 I think you covered everything. :p I'm kind of the same way, it takes me forever to process things, but I kind of prefer longer ones since we're never on at the same time. :p Anyways, I suppose you can post somewhere and let me know then I'll go? I would just post, but I don't know if you'd like to do that so yeah. :) I might even take time to write a letter in my sandbox because I'm bored and I currently have nothing else to do. If I do, then I'll link you. :D The Twins 4 It's the letter thing, I think. :) :( Next time I see you on chat or vice versa, please talk to me. I'm sick of all the arguing and the fighting as well and I'm ''not ''losing one of my closest friends over it. You don't need to leave, Emma - you're causing no arguments, in fact you're helping with them, and I know exactly how you feel. I don't get why someone wouldn't trust you - I'm pretty sure everyone does - and honestly, I think people are starting to get over the incidents now. Some new admins are being elected and people are trying to bury the hatchet. Yes, there's still some tension left to dissolve, but give it time - it's not going to happen overnight. The wiki's healing, and after you've taken your break to clear your head, please come back. We love you, so much. It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again. 14:50, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Hey I just wanted to drop in for a moment and tell you how much I miss you. I haven't seen you in so long, and I know that's mainly because of how busy my schedule's been, but I miss being able to talk to you on chat and Rping with, and I really hope I get to see you super soon. I love you so much Emma, and if you ever need anything, please let me know. <3 You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 02:43, September 19, 2015 (UTC) *tacklehugs* I'm glad you're back. :) And I'm pretty sure that there's a good chance I'll always be there to support you, especially when it comes to DARP issues. Ily. <3 Also, I'm glad you like it. :) I was worried you wouldn't, to be honest. :/ Quidditch So this is your match :P 14:53, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Just Stuff I remember saying that Carissa is going to be super rude for a bit, and I take that back. She's going to be like light switch rude, where she's all calm one second, then rude, then calm (I swear I typed clam like ten million times, meaning I should probably go to bed). I don't know why I felt like saying this, I just did, so yeah. Also, Ani might be staying because I've realized that I adore her and at least one or two other people do, so yay. I don't know though. Maybe we could roleplay Aven then..? If not, maybe Jesse and Twyla? I don't know, again, because I'm too tired to fully function right now. Anyyyways, I hope you have an awesome day! <3 Clams I didn't know what to head it, so yeah, sorry. XD Anyways, I'm cool with roleplaying them at the same time, since we're never really on at the same time to make it overwhelming. :) Did you know, we miss each by just an hour or two, if your thing on your profile is still correct? Yeah, I don't know why I felt like saying that, but I had to. :/ RP Soon? Kimi, Emily, and Patricia need to start looking for a flat together :D Echostar 15:31, September 24, 2015 (UTC)